Do You Believe in Magic?
by skarm
Summary: Follow Harry and Luna on a journey that will stretch the limits of Magic to animated canvases. Due to a strange accident our heroes are sucked into an odd world where Death Eaters run amuck creating havoc for our favorite Disney characters.


Do You Believe in Magic?

_By: skarm_

_Author's Note: Any fans of the Kingdom Hearts video game series will understand what is about to happen straight off. Although this seems very similar to the plot of Kingdom Hearts 2, I actually came up with this plot long before I even touched a Kingdom Hearts game (To be exact: just before the North American launch of Kingdom Hearts 2 is when I first learned what the series was.) I had a rough, albeit horrible, draft of this story that I had written months early sitting there. I decided to embellish it, especially now that I've completed Kingdom Hearts 2 and adored the game. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are… are you sure this is going to work, my Lord?" the cloaked figure of Bellatrix Lestrange asked nervously. Although she was the Dark Lord's right hand it was decidedly deadly to question his plan and aims.

The Dark Lord Voldemort waved her off with his hand. "Of course, Bella. I thought of it. Why wouldn't it?"

There was a slight murmur from the crowd of assembled Death Eaters. Bellatrix stayed silent. The Dark Lord's previous plans had lead to spectacular failures. The only one who had failed more was Lucius Malfoy, hence why he was the only one that didn't snigger or look at his or her feet out of the Death Eaters present.

"It will be a glorious victory, my Lord," Lucius replied, stepping forward with a slight bow. The past few years he'd been trying to take control of Hogwarts and capture Harry Potter without success had humbled him. Unless of course you counted giving a diary to an eleven year old as a success.

Voldemort glared a bit at his mass of followers, but sighed and shook his head. "If you simpletons are ready we can begin our assault." He couldn't help but grin, which was a rather eerie prospect. With Dumbledore out of the way they couldn't hide Harry Potter very well. Just now they were outside the location of their only savior and it was dearly unguarded. Sure, the war had been going very poorly for him so far, but with Harry Potter out of the way the resistance to his efforts would crumble. That was why he'd brought along only the very best of his followers. He was also going personally. Nothing would go wrong. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Harry Potter at that instant was feeling unnerved. He'd only been at the Lovegood's residence for a few days, but everything was weird. Well, not weird, _different_. It was definitely an improvement from Grimmauld Place or Privet drive once you got used to it. The peculiar thing was, fitting nicely along with Luna's beliefs, that there were all sorts of contraptions or otherwise set around the small house to ward off this creature or that.

But when it came down to it Harry was quite happy. The household was modeled after a simple muggle hamlet. Harry was at peace as soon as he saw the relaxing outlook of the Lovegood's home, except he wasn't feeling that way right now. Something was amiss, although he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Harry, the movie is about to start!" quipped Luna from the other room.

"I'm coming," Harry called as he finished dumping the freshly made popcorn into a bowl and headed from the kitchen to the living room where Luna was seated on a coach that had a pattern of some weird creature Harry had never seen before.

Luna stared at him with her large silver eyes and shook her head slightly, tutting. "If you don't hurry up, Harry, the Wergles will infest the popcorn."

Harry grimaced, looking down at the bowl of popcorn, as he sat down beside Luna. Even though most of Luna's theories were bogus the thought of something infesting the food he was about to consume wasn't what he wanted to think of. He simply passed the bowl to Luna who took it eagerly. "What are we watching, anyway?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject entirely. It was later in the evening now and Mr. Lovegood was working late at the offices of _The Quibbler_. He was trying to put out an evening edition every other day dealing with the resistance against Voldemort.

"One of my favorite movies," Luna replied as if that answered the question at all. She'd been brought up with muggle movies after her mother had died. Her father had to put long hours into his struggling business so Luna was left alone a lot. Her father had installed several muggle appliances and bits of technology to make her life easier.

The movie started playing and Luna began to munch on the popcorn Harry had prepared earlier. The Gryffindor squinted a bit at the screen and gawked. He'd seen movies like this when he was a lot longer. Well, heard them from his cupboard anyway. He'd always see little glimpses of them before Dudley whined and either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would lock him away so that he didn't have the luxury of watching what Dudley got to watch. Although he had never seen more than the few opening sequences, he knew that movie was Aladdin, by Disney. "Disney, Luna?"

The girl beside him nodded without taking her eyes off of the screen. "Daddy bought them all for me as they came out before I went to Hogwarts. I liked them the best." She lazily indicated with one of her hands that on the shelf below the TV there was a large row of Disney films.

Harry was sure he'd spotted a glimmer in the girl's eyes. Perhaps it was sadness since the movies really reminded her of a time when she had just lost her mother and father was rarely around? Before Harry had time to think of it anymore the world exploded in sound and bright lights. Without thinking he grabbed on to Luna's arm and pulled her to the ground. Glass shards speckled all over the room. Fetching his wand from his jeans' pocket, Harry got to his knees and looked in the direction of the explosion. "Oh bollocks to this," he muttered as he saw at least ten cloaked figures standing in the living room. The large bay windows of the Lovegood's hamlet had been blown to pieces.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and lowered his hood revealing long platinum-blonde hair. "This time your race has clearly been run, Potter," the man said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"_Oh I come from a land; from a faraway place where the caravan camels roam…_"

"Do you remember what happened last time you said that, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, keeping his wand trained on the blonde man. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Luna had also gotten her knees, but was watching the entire thing with a sort of typical detached interest. "I believe it was right before I humiliated the entire lot of you and got you arrested."

"_… its barbaric, but hey, its home. When the winds from the east and the suns…_"

The smirk fell from the elder Malfoy's face into a sneer. "_This_ time, Potter, you don't have several hundred prophecies to break to cover your escape. Its-" he was stopped in mid-sentence as another Death Eater moved forward and shoved him roughly aside.

"_… come on down; stop on by. Hop a carpet and fly…_"

"Oh shove it, Lucius," the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange sounded slightly muffled from the mask, but it was still easily recognized. "Let's just-"

"-_AAAAARAAAAAAAAABIAN NIIIIIIIIIIGHTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_"

"Would someone shut that stupid thing up!" Bellatrix howled in rage as she swept up her wand and turned to face the Lovegood's television in one fluid motion.

"Bella, Bella…" chided a voice from behind the group of Death Eaters. The men quickly broke their line and stepped aside allowing Lord Voldemort himself to stride into the room to stand beside Bellatrix.

"_… like Arabian dayssss… more often than not, are hotter…_"

"Now Bella, what has got you so worked up? Surely Potter-"

"-_AAAAARAAAAAAAAABIAN NIIIIIIIIIIGHTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_"

A vein on Voldemort's bald forehead tensed as he turned to face the same television that had angered Bellatrix. "That thing _dares_ interrupt me?" The quiet nature of his voice that at any moment Voldemort was about snap, which never ended well for anything in curse range of the man.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. "I-I can silence it, my Lord!" the man squeaked, his knees wobbling.

Voldemort turned to face the shorter man. He was absolutely fuming. "Wormtail you useless scum, you couldn't silence your own mouth, which you should do because I'm sick of hearing it!"

"You tell him, my Lord!" another Death Eater seconded, before he shrunk back against his colleagues who abruptly stepped away from him to either side.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "Rodolphus when I want your opinion I shall ask for it! And I never want it!" he added quickly.

"My Lord, the muggle contraption…" Bellatrix urged the Dark Lord, trying to keep his attention on the enemies at hand.

The Dark Lord shook his head slightly to clear it before turning back to the Lovegood's television set. "Right, Bella, right. _That_ is what shall pay, but in due time." He turned to where both Harry and Luna were kneeling beside the couch in the midst the sea of broken glass. "We meet again, Potter."

Harry cursed his luck. He'd be watching in disbelief the entire time as first Bellatrix and then Voldemort had been taunted by the Lovegood's TV. He'd hoped that their anger would have been focused on Aladdin a little longer so that he and Luna could escape, but no such luck. "Indeed we do. How have you been?" Harry asked meekly as he stalled for time. Something always came up. The Burrow wasn't too far away and it was entirely plausible that the Weasley's had seen or heard the explosion.

Voldemort raised his wand with a triumphant smirk on his snake-like face. "Good, although your little Order has caused me a few problems. Its time to say good-bye, Harry." Out of the corner of his eye he caught something and frowned. It was obviously from the expression on his face that his anger was welling up again. "Bella, did that man just fart muggle Tupperware at me?"

Bellatrix bit her lower lip and hesitated, but under Voldemort's intense glare she couldn't come up with anything to say.

Another man came to her rescue. "I believe so, my Lord," one of the Death Eaters who hadn't talked yet said in a very familiar voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the Death Eater as the man removed his mask to reveal his overly large nose. Snape, the traitor and murderer of Dumbledore was standing only a few feet away from him! He swallowed his rage and tried to make himself remain calm. Lunging at Snape wouldn't really help things.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord was throwing a bit of a tantrum. "Unforgivable! This man thinks he can peddle his junk and then do such a thing to me? Does he know who I am?"

"You're talking to a telly. It doesn't really know anything," Luna pointed out helpfully.

Wincing, Harry put a hand over Luna's mouth. The damage had been done as Voldemort glared directly at the girl. His rage had been focused again the two teens in the room.

"I… yes I forgot myself… that's it," Voldemort mused, withdrawing back to a fully standing pose. "How silly of me-"

"You'll take suggestions from that silly girl, but not your must trusted servant!" blurted out the Death Eater Voldemort had addressed as Rodolphus. He man instantly shrunk back down and stumbled backwards a few steps.

"When you prove your use I may listen to you, like dear Bella here," Voldemort admonished, taking a few steps towards the other, male, trembling Lestrange.

One of the other Death Eaters sniggered. "The Dark Lord knows who his greatest servants are," the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy came from under one of the masks. He was smaller in stature than most of the others so hadn't really stood out before. His sniggered continued until Rodolphus elbowed him squarely in the gut. Another, taller, Death Eater wheezed in laughter.

"Correct!" Voldemort continued, turning back to Harry and Luna. "Think about that, would you, Harry? I stand here in this living room in a sea of broken glass, which may be embedding itself into my sandals, with my greatest followers behind me! You have no chance- what?"

Harry had been shaking his head. He let out a sigh. "You consider the _Malfoys_ your _greatest_ servants? Seriously, what on Earth have they done for you?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Why you-" both Lucius and Draco strode forward, but Voldemort cut them off with a glare.

"Silence," Voldemort told them before turning to face Harry once more. "Well, Harry, to answer your question they've… well… ok so the diary… well that was too easy to be… hrm," he continued, scratching his bald head. "I… well that's a damn good point." The look of utter confusion on Voldemort's face was enough to make Harry grin. "Oh! I know! They're _rich_!" Silence filled the room except for the Lovegood's television.

"_… the Cave of Wonders… touch nothing but the Lamp!_"

"I suppose that sums it up," Harry added, breaking the silence. "I agree with you and all, but I think Luna and I should really be going-"

"Definitely. Thank you for your- wait a minute!" Voldemort shook his head to clear it. "You stay right here!" he ordered, pointing his wand at Harry who was about to get to his feet.

Meanwhile, Lucius had gotten over his stunned look of outrage. "Surely you don't like us for only our riches, my Lord? How much have I, your most loyal servant, done for you. The plot dealing with the Chamber of Secrets, perhaps-" Voldemort's stare silenced him. "No, my Lord?" he asked, grasping for straws. Voldemort shook his head.

"Ah well, even money cannot buy beauty," a feminine voice came from behind a Death Eater mask. The woman was standing next to Draco Malfoy. The woman slid the mask off to reveal herself as Narcissa Malfoy. She lowered her hood and ran her hand through her honey blonde hair.

"I agree," Voldemort said, nodding to Narcissa. "Otherwise Bella here-"

"My Lord!" screeched Bellatrix from right beside the Dark Lord.

"Ow! Ow! Bella, you're yelling in my ear!" Voldemort exclaimed as he sidestepped a few paces and covered his tender ears.

"But my Lord!" Bellatrix said, whispering as loudly a she could now, "what you see here is entirely natural! I need not money!"

One of the other Death Eaters stirred. "But that didn't stop her from trying. Emptied half the family vault if I remember. Pity," the man muttered. He was struck on the back of the head with a degrading slap. "Ouch!"

"Stop it, Rabastan," Rodolphus said with a sneer.

"Thank you, dear," Bellatrix said with a small smile. "Tell them all how beautiful I am!"

"Errr," Rodolphus hesitated, taking a step backwards. "I…"

"_Tell them_," Bellatrix commanded imperiously.

Rodolphus Lestrange was saved be a deafening roar from the television as the Cave of Wonders came collapsing down on the poor soul who, quite frankly, was not the Diamond in the Rough.

"Sounds like my kind of man!" growled a man in scruffy robes. He strode forward powerfully. "Those camels look oh-so-delicious as well." Harry could swear the man was drooling.

"Get back, Fenrir!" the Dark Lord commanded with the wave of his arm. "They are not good, I assure you."

"_… Street Rat! Take that!_"

Voldemort whirled in anger to face the television. It had hit a nerve. "But I'm not like that!" he howled in rage as he raised his wand.

"Utterly disrespectful, my Lord," Snape added with a nod. "Teach it a lesson!"

"Yeah!" a chorus of others shouted as well.

Ironic, Harry thought, given that it was true at least several years ago when Tom Riddle was an orphan.

"No one speaks to me this way! _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screamed. There was a flash of green light that blinded everyone in the room.

Harry opened his eyes, not certain as to what had happened, but what he saw was certainly not what he had expected. That was to say the Lovegood's television was not a smoldering pile of rubbish.

The TV and Voldemort were both enveloped in a green glow bound by Voldemort's killing curse. Blue electricity crackled up and down from the TV through the connection and all over the Dark Lord's body. "What… what is happening?" shrieked Voldemort as the lightning coursed his body. "Bella! Bellaaaa! Do something!"

Bellatrix gaped blankly at the scene. "But, but my Lord! What?"

"Lucius! Snape! Rodolphus! Wormtail! Help me you worthless goons!" the Dark Lord called, his voice getting weaker, to his other servants sensing that Bellatrix would be of no help in this situation.

Harry stood blinking in confusion as the energy seemed to form at the telly's screen, but pulse throughout the television stand. Luna stared at the entire situation as if she was reading a rather boring bit of Shakespeare. Suddenly there was a second flash, this one a bright blue, and that was the last of the Lovegood's living room that Harry saw.

* * *

When Harry awoke he found himself lying face down in a sand dune. Wearily getting to his feet, he brushed himself off and looked around at his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes. No. Surely it couldn't be. He stood just outside the walls of a frighteningly familiar palace. There was also a familiar looking short man on camelback trotting towards the gates a few feet away from him.

"Oh bollocks," Harry commented as he gazed up at the walled city of Agrabah.


End file.
